The Fires of Heaven
The Fires of Heaven is the fifth book in The Wheel of Time series. It was published by Tor Books and released on October 15, 1993. It is 992 pages long. Plot Summary Rand al'Thor and Mat Cauthon must deal with the treacherous Shaido Aiel before launching a new offensive against the Forsaken Rahvin. Nynaeve al'Meara and Elayne Trakand flee the wrath of the powerful, vindictive Forsaken Moghedien. The old Amyrlin Seat has been stilled, a new Amyrlin Seat has been raised, and the Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah are preparing for war against the Tower... Plot Developments by Character left|thumb|100px|TFOH book cover. Chasing the Shaido Aiel, who have crossed over the Spine of the World and are pillaging Cairhien, Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn and the Car'a'carn, leads his Aiel over the Spine as well. The two Aiel armies meet in the Second Battle of Cairhien, which is by far the largest battle in the Westland since the Aiel War twenty years past. At the start of the battle, Mat Cauthon saves some troops from a Shaido ambush. Guiding these troops throughout the day, he wins numerous battles using the memories of past generals he received in The Shadow Rising. He personally kills the Shaido leader, Couladin, in battle, and the Shaido Aiel retreat in defeat. Falsely believing Queen Morgase Trakand of Andor dead at the hands of the Forsaken Rahvin, who is masquerading as Lord Gaebril, an angry Rand prepares to Travel to Caemlyn with a small Aiel strike force. Before he can do so, Lanfear, learning that Rand slept with Aviendha, is furious with jealousy and attempts to kill them. Moiraine Damodred stops Lanfear, seemingly killing both herself and Lanfear. Rand attacks Caemlyn. During the ensuing battle, Rahvin kills Mat, Asmodean, and Aviendha, but Rand hunts down Rahvin in Tel'aran'rhiod and destroys him with balefire, thereby reversing the deaths of Mat, Asmodean, and Aviendha. Meanwhile, Nynaeve al'Meara and Elayne Trakand travel through lands filled with Seanchan left behind from the battle at Toman Head, Dragonsworn, bandits, and Whitecloaks, attempting to find the base of the rebel Aes Sedai. They joined a extraordinary wandering menagerie led by Valan Luca, a man very full of himself and begin to perform on shows. In Samara after she encountered Galad Damodred, Nynaeve finally remembers that the rebels are in Salidar; after they arrive, Nynaeve is able to trap the Forsaken Moghedien in Tel'aran'rhiod with the use of an a'dam. Background One of the three primary s, Perrin Aybara, is absent from the book due to his being in the Two Rivers celebrating his honeymoon with Faile, and starting his rule as Lord of the Two Rivers. Robert Jordan would later do the same for Mat Cauthon (who is absent from The Path of Daggers) and Rand al'Thor (who is absent from almost all of Crossroads of Twilight and was already absent from most of The Dragon Reborn). Ebook Format The Fires of Heaven ebook cover was created by Dan Dos Santos. It portrays Moiraine Damodred preparing a last-ditch attack against Lanfear at the Cairhien docks. Statistical Analysis :See also full statistical analysis for this book. The Fires of Heaven contains one prologue and 56 chapters, split up into 20 different points of view ---- 5